


Home

by daddybarnes1



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Falcon And The Winter Soldier - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stucky - Freeform, old steve, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1
Summary: They had finally found it, the end of the line - or so they thought
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home

Bucky desperately wanted to believe that his life would get better now. Thanos was finally gone, the Infinity Stones had been returned to their correct points in time, and Steve had lived the white picket fence life he always dreamed of. 

That last one hurt him a little, a hollow ache somewhere deep in his chest. Him and Steve, that was a well buried secret that would never see the light of day again. Their time had long since come and gone. 

But that's okay. Now was his chance to start fresh, to finally have control over his own life and choices. For the first time in over seventy years, he had complete freedom. What to do with said freedom was a bit more of a challenge, but it seemed like Bucky wasn't getting rid of Sam Wilson anytime soon - maybe the new Cap could help him figure it out. 

"Get your wrinkly ass up, Rogers." Bucky grinned, extending a hand for his oldest friend to take. "Let's go get some food."

"You can't bully me anymore, Buck. I'm a pensioner, that's elderly abuse." Steve chided, accepting the hand.

"Technically," Sam drawled, pointing over to Bucky. "He's still a pensioner himself, so I don't think it really counts as bullying."

Bucky chuckled, giving Sam a high five for his assistance. 

Steve shook his head, rubbing a hand down his aged face. "I never should have introduced you two."

"No, you shouldn't have." Sam smiled, clapping the older man on the back. 

Things were finally looking up. For now.

***

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice,_

_Then kiss me once again._

_It's been a long, long time._

Steve had finally finished his mission of returning the Stones, and he wanted to give Peggy the dance he owed her before returning to his friends and family - to Bucky. He held her close, tears in both of their eyes, as a promise almost a century old was finally fulfilled. Or at least, he thought he did. 

_Haven't felt like this, my dear,_

_Since can't remember when._

_It's been a long, long time._

The thick storm clouds rolled across the mountaintop, casting dark shadows across the entire area. A sheet of fresh snow littered the rocky cliff face, though the man took no notice. He turned and swayed, not acknowledging the rapidly dropping temperature.

_You'll never know how many dreams_

_I dreamed about you._

_Or just how empty they all seemed_

_Without you._

Steve Rogers danced alone, on the peak of Vormir, with his eyes glazed over and a sheen of sweat across his forehead.

_So kiss me once, and kiss me twice,_

_And kiss me once again._

His mission was incomplete, their universe and every other was in danger once more, and no one knew he wasn't with them. 

**_It's been a long, long time._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure about whether I should continue this as a series or just leave it as is? I have a few ideas, but idk. Let me know?


End file.
